Sacred Blade of Legend
by Girl-InuYasha
Summary: Faryl, one mithra not fond of most Galkans in Vana'diel, finds herslef beginning to hate them more when she meets one named Nimblesquirrel. But then she is drawn into a strange place out of the service area and suddenly she longs for any company.
1. Fall

GI~I'll give it a shot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The water crashed against the stone bridge leading to the Galkan mines. Faryl pulled her Yew rod from her pack, casting it over the side into the water. Her tail fell limply behind her as she concentrated on waiting for a fish to bite. Bastok, not exactly her home town, had always seemed like home to her. She fought under their signet.  
  
Windurst had never appealed to her. She didn't much like the Taru Taru species, and considering they originated there, like the Mithra, they were everywhere.  
  
She pulled her rod back in. She hadn't caught anything since she bought her first rod and lugworms. It was Darksday, so she failed to understand why she persisted to fish. As soon as she turned around she looked into the grey skin of a Galka. She wasn't much fond of them either, though they originated in Bastok, so around every turn there one was.  
  
"Oh, pardon me. I didn't mean to run into you..." Faryl looked up at the Galka, who looked down at her with stern eyes.  
  
"Not to worry. Are you headed anywhere particular?" The Galka said, the stern look remaining on his face.  
  
Faryl raised her eyebrows. No Galka had ever spoken to her, "Well, I was hoping to go to the Highlands, but I'm not strong enough."  
  
The Galka nodded, a thoughtful look on his face as he examined the Mithra wearing the leather armor, "Nimblesquirrel at your service. Level fifteen monk whitemage."  
  
Monk whitemage? Not a very common combo. Usually the monks subbed as warriors, "My name is Faryl, level nine redmage."  
  
He chuckled heartily, the deep Galkan laugh that always seemed to wear on Faryl's nerves, "A level nine hoping to travel to the highlands? Slightly low..."  
  
Faryl scowled up at him. She made a mental note that this Galkan was like all others, "Why do you think I'm not there?"  
  
"Because you're busy making a sad attempt fishing on Darksday?"  
  
Faryl glared at him, "I don't find that amusing," she stated, her strong accent imminent.  
  
Nimblesquirrel clapped one of his huge hands on her shoulder, "Not to worry, my friend. I shall take you into the highlands!"  
  
Faryl jerked away, "I'll pass, thank you. I do not like being laughed at. Now, if you'll excuse me." She pushed past him and headed back up the bridge, thoroughly annoyed by this Nimblesquirrel Galka. She stalked to the Auction House, talking to one of the clerks.  
  
"Yes, how may I help you... Faryl?" The clerk said in her pitchy voice. The Hume clerks here always annoyed her. If she were ever offered to be a clerk, she would accept just to go to the meeting to beat up the Hume clerks, though that would mean returning to Windurst.  
  
"I'd like to check the status of my sales please." She had put her Bonze Mittens, her Bronze Sword, her Bronze Hat, her Bronze Subligar, a Scroll of Paralyze, a stack of Water Crystals, and a Scroll of Sneak up for auction.  
  
"Just a moment," the Hume said in the same, enthusiastic voice as before. She walked back into another hut and returned shortly, "You Bronze Mittens, your Scroll of Paralyze, your Scroll of Sneak, your Bronze sword and your Bronze Hat sold. Your Bronze Subligar has been taken down, along with your Stack of Water Crystals. The gil and items have been returned to your Mog House."  
  
Faryl nodded, "Thanks," she said, turning around and running out of the stone building toward the passage to her Mog House. She waited for the arrval of her Moogle to retrieve her gil and items. But he did not come. She waited for five more minutes before becoming frustrated, "Moogle? Where are you!"  
  
There was no response. She stomped her booted foot on the stone floor, growing angry, but as she did the floor beneath her began to crumble, "What the heck!?" The stones fell into darkness, along with herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nimblesquirrel ran as fast as he could to Faryl's Mog house. He could feel something wasn't right. He had sent her an invitation to join his party, and it had alerted him that she had left the server area. But she had not logged out. The last way he had seen her run was toward her Mog House  
  
He kicked in the locked door of her house only to have it fall down into the depths of the black hole as well as it slid across what stone was left, "What it all the three hells... Faryl!? Faryl! Are you here!?"  
  
He received no answer. His large jaw clenched. What had happened here...?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
GI~My first try at a Final Fantasy fic. What do you think? R&R please!  
  
OH, and Faryl actually IS my level nine Mithra redmage. And on of my Galkan friends IS Nimblesuirrel, a level 15 monk whitemage. He doesn't actually act like that though. He's really actually nice to me! ^_^ You'll meet more of my friends along the way. 


	2. Sacred Blade

GI~Yawn, I'm back. Ok, here we go  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Faryl hit something sharp as she landed on her back on a cold dirt floor. Her life points had been cut in half by this object, "Eh...? Shoot, I already need to heal!" She knelt down and began healing, but nothing was happening, "Wh-what...!? I can't heal! Shit!"  
  
As she swore a Quadav began to approach her- wait, it wasn't a quadav! It was five times the size and it was black! It roared and cast a large shadow over her.  
  
"This... can't be good..." Faryl murmured, looking up at the beast. She stood up and groped around for what she had fallen on. Her fingers caressed a wide, sharp blade pulsing with magic, "Huh...? A sword...?" Her fingers were bleeding and throbbing, "Wait... It... hurts... The stone, the fall, my fingers... it all h- AH!"  
  
The giant Quadav smacked at her with his huge hand, smacking her into a wall. Her body collapsed on to the ground, "Oh... Why... does it hurt...? It hurts so much..."  
  
The Quadav approached her. The blade began to glow as it stood on its tip, revealing it to be engraved with symbols, shining with their own blue lights. The Quadav roared and backed away. The small amount of blood on the blade of the sword spread to all of the symbols, turning their lights to crimson.  
  
The Quadav backed further away, as though being driven away by the magic of the blade. The sword burst into red light, and when it faded, the Quadav was gone.  
  
"Wh-what...?" Faryl said, making herself stand up, "The blade saved me..."  
  
The sword fell to the ground, the light immediately being extinguished, as though waiting to be used once more. Faryl made her way over to it and felt around for it's handle. Once she found the leathery grip, she lifted the long blade and found it very heavy, "WAAAAH! Why's it so heavy!?" The blade tipped her backwards, the connection between the sword and the ground jarred her all the way through her bones, "Eh... Ow..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nimblesquirrel bent over the large hole in the middle of her home. A red light had flashed from it, but no sound or anything. Then all had become as it once was. Silent and dark and plain. He rose and turned away form the hole, "I will have to do a little research, it seems."  
  
He removed himself form her Mog House and walked up to a Taru Taru sitting near her home, "Did you see or hear anything strange coming from this Mog House?"  
  
The Taru turned her eyes to him. The name above her indicated she was Sylian, "Yes. I heard much and was waiting to see if the Mithran occupant came out."  
  
"What did you hear!?"  
  
"Well, she was, apparently, calling for her Moogle. Moogles are normally on time though, so it is not something I understand. There was a long silence, then more calling, then there was a loud crumbling or crshing sound accompanied by her yelling."  
  
"What was she yelling during that sound!? Any words!?"  
  
"Yes, but all that is was wa "What the heck!?". She never left the house."  
  
Nimblesquirrel nodded, "I thank thee. You have helped me graciously. She is my... friend, and she has left the service area, but is still logged in."  
  
"Could it be possible she closed the viewer incorrectly?"  
  
"I suppose it's a possibility, but she would have been logged out by now. And she isn't."  
  
"Good point. If you would like, I may be able to party with ya and help," Siliyan stood up, looking up into the face of the Galka.  
  
"I don't see how it would hurt," Nimblesquirrel reasoned, inviting the Taru into his party.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Faryl now sat on the ground, glaring at the blade through the darkness, "How can I use you if I can't even lift you. Seriously. It really doesn't help me any." She felt lonely in the hole, but wasn't sure where it went, because of the darkness, so decided to stay where she was for the time being.  
  
The sword had stopped glowing, stopped shining, and overall done nothing since the Quadav had left. It was just there. A single piece of this whole puzzle. Then something hit Faryl.  
  
Faryl had been eavesdropping on a conversation between two Samurais in full armor. They had been on awhile and she figured she may be able to get some useful information from them, but all she got was a legend. Something wouldn't let her stop listening though. It had intrigued her so much, she had to listen.  
  
"I hear that somewhere in this game there is an ancient sword," the first had said.  
  
"I, too, have heard that. It is said to bear the ancient language, but can only be wielded by one person and one person alone," the second had replied.  
  
"I wonder who that person is and... why they would be chosen to wield it. I mean, for what reason?"  
  
"I heard that when something endangers all the players on every server, the certain player will receive the sword and be able to travel freely to each server, but it would become their life until it was over and if they were killed in the game..."  
  
They had stopped their conversation. It was as though the outcome would be too horrifying to imagine. Faryl had always wondered what would happen, but somehow she knew at this moment. The character would die in both the game and the real world.  
  
She swallowed as she suddenly realized that the chosen person to save Vana'diel was... her...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
GI~Ok, finally there's a plot. xD Um... kinda a cliffhanger there...? ^^;;;;; 


	3. Regroup

GI~ Monday! No track todaaaaay!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
She stood up, "If I'm the chosen one, then I should be able to wield this sword. Time to give it another try!" She carefully felt around for the sword, finding it quickly. She grasped the handle and lifted upward, not expecting the sword to move as it did. She raised it above her head, the blade glowing a bright blue; lighting the hole to reveal a tunnel in front of her. She realized it had been pointing there the whole time. "Whoa! Cool..." She pointed the sword in front of her and proceeded into the tunnel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nimblesquirrel and Siliyan went back into Faryl's mog house.  
  
"Ah, so THIS was the crumbling sound..." Siliyan said in wonder.  
  
"Apparently so..." Nimblesquirrel drawled on. Then there was a knock at the door and an elvaan character entered dressed in fishing clothes.  
  
"Where's Faryl?" He said. Nimblesquirrel noticed the name above his head.  
  
"Leech, eh? You know Faryl?"  
  
"Yes, that I do. I sensed something was wrong. Then when I tried to send he a message, it was sent back saying she was no longer in the service area, but she was still signed on!"  
  
"Yes. I know that," Nimblesquirrel replied.  
  
Siliyan sent an invite to Leech, who quickly joined the party, "We will follow her into this hidden chamber, no?"  
  
Nimblesquirrel nodded and jumped into the hole, followed by Leech and Siliyan. Then all landed on their feet and looked around through the darkness.  
  
"Nothing. I can't see a thing!" Leech complained, looking around in the darkness.  
  
"Do not fear, Elf, we will find our way somehow..." Nimblesquirrel said calmly, gazing in every direction.  
  
Leech glared at where he though the Galka was, "Are you saying I'm scared!?" He spoke his words quickly and loudly.  
  
"Oh, you're saying you're not?"  
  
"I CERTAINLY AM NOT!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Faryl's ears twitched, picking up distant, echoing voices, "Leech? Nimblesquirrel...?"  
  
She stopped, turning her blade back in the direction in which she had just come from, "You guys there?"  
  
Nimblesquirrel, Leech, and Siliyan all turned their heads to the tunnel, seeing a small amount of blue light coming from it, hearing the distant voice of Faryl, "Faryl...?" Nimblesquirrel said, stepping closer to the tunnel.  
  
"I'm over here! Come toward the light!"  
  
Nimblesquirrel, Leech, and Siliyan dashed toward the light, coming upon Faryl quickly.  
  
"Yay! It really is you!" Faryl chimed, jumping up and down.  
  
"What happened to you Faryl? How did you get down here?" Nimblesquirrel inquired, stepping in front of a fuming and jealous Leech.  
  
"My moogle wasn't there and WOOP! There went the floor with me along with it. I fell on this sword... My back is STILL sore from it. Then the sword fended off this HUGE Quadav... Then you came after I could actually weird this special sword."  
  
Siliyan stepped up to Faryl, examing the sword, "What kind of blade is it? Let me check..." He checked Faryl's equipment, "Ancient Blade of Vana'diel...?" He closed the check and saw her class:  
  
Vana'diel Savior  
  
"What!?" Siliyan stepped back, "Vana'diel Savior!? I've NEVER seen that before!"  
  
Leech and Nimblesquirrel checked, "No way..." Leech whispered, eyes wide.  
  
"Eh...?" Faryl checked herself, "Ah! So the legend IS true!"  
  
Nimblesquirrel looked at Faryl questioningly, "Legend...?"  
  
Leech nodded, "You've never heard it...? The legend of the Sacred Blade?"  
  
Nimblesquirrel frowned.  
  
"Obviously not. Well, when the game was created there was always the fear that someone or something could hack into it or infect it with a virus. They weren't sure when or if it would happen, but they had to be prepared. They set a specific mog house up and whoever the occupant was would be drawn into a secret chamber in a time of need. The Sacred Blade was down there- the only weapon that could be used ot defeat the virus or hacker."  
  
Nimblesqiurrel looked thoughtful, "So obviously... Faryl was the one in that house..."  
  
"Exactly," Leech said, nodding.  
  
"I'm cursed!" Faryl said, falling backward, but immediately wishing she hadn't, her back hurting once more, "Ow...."  
  
"The only problem," Leech continued, "is that the game becomes this person's life so they cannot run way. Like their soul is drawn into their character. If they die in the game..." His voice faded out, thinking of the horrors.  
  
Faryl sttod up, a look of depression on her face, "I die in the real world..."  
  
"That just means we'll have to protect you!" Nimblesquirrel said, drawing his sword.  
  
Siliyan drew her staff, "Indeed. I hope we can save down here."  
  
"I'll test, hold on," Leech said, kneeling down. His save began and he interrupted it, "Yeah, we can."  
  
"Good, let's go then!" Faryl announced, turning back around, pointing the glowing sword back in front of her, continuing on followed by her friends after being invited into the party by Siliyan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
GI~ At least you know the full legend now! Hehe! This story is writing itself... o.o; 


	4. Sirens

GI` Eh... just... don't comment on my update status... -.-;  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Faryl's arms had begun to hurt from holding the sword in front of her, "Guys... I think I need to rest... My arms are getting sore..."  
  
The party stopped and Faryl thrust the glowing blade into the ground. She sat down and leaned against the wall, yawning, "Gees, this tunnel sure is... long..."  
  
Leech sat beside her, but Nimblesquirrel squeezed between them just to make Leech fume even more, "Do not worry, Faryl, we'll make sure you get to wherever it leads."  
  
Leech gritted his teeth, glaring daggers at the Galka who grinned back at him.  
  
Faryl closed her eyes, "I need some sleep..."  
  
Siliyan sat on her other side, "Go ahead and sleep. We'll make sure nothing happens, don't worry."  
  
Faryl smiled, "Thanks..." Her smile slowly faded as she fell asleep, head bobbing toward Nimblesqiurrel.  
  
Nimblesquirrel got up, gesturing Leech to move closer to Faryl. Leech did so nervously just as Faryl's head bobbed down on to his shoulder. He bit back his lips, a slight blush covering his face.  
  
Nimblesquirrel sat adjacent to them, "Siliyan, what do you think of this whole thing...?"  
  
Siliyan looked up, surprised, "The whole thing? Mmm... I find it peculiar that such a low level would be chosen..."  
  
Nimblesuirrel looked ahead into the tunnel, away form the Taru, "Faryl has more strength than even me."  
  
"But you are a level fifteen monk! There is no possible way, not even with accessories!"  
  
Leech frowned, "Siliyan, you forget mind and heart. Faryl thinks this is going to be easy, but really she is going to be troubled with it. We cannot hold her hand forever..."  
  
Nimblesquirrel nodded, "Faryl is going to have to face many challenges in this. Not only in the game, but also in the real world..."  
  
Siliyan looked at the ground, "I guess."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sirens buzzed as a body was rush from the house on a stretcher, an oxygen mask upon her face as the medics rushed it into the ambulance.  
  
Across the street, a teenage girl watched in horror as her friend is driven away in the ambulance. Tears were brimming her eyes. What had happened?  
  
Another girl ran around the corner, crossing the street to talk with the other girl when Faryl was awoken by voices.  
  
"We can only help her until a final path is distinct," Nimblesquirrel said.  
  
Leech nodded, "Perhaps we should do some research...?"  
  
Faryl slowly shifted from his shoulder, rubbing her eyes, trying to pull faces form her dream.  
  
"Awake?" Nimblesquirrel said, smiling.  
  
Faryl nodded, "Yeah... I'm awake..."  
  
"Then we should go. I'm sure there's much further to go," Siliyan said, standing up.  
  
The others rose, "Yes, we should get going," Nimblesquirrel said.  
  
Faryl hefted the sword out of the ground, but she was lost in thought. Siliyan had said nothing, even when Leech mentioned research. Why had she not? 'I'm going to have to keep my eyes out,' Faryl thought, pointing her sword in front of her and leading the way deeper into the tunnel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
GI~ CLIFFIE! Kinda. _;;; I like et! And a new twist has arisen! 


	5. Blood Bath

GI I LIVE!!!!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Faryl was breathing extremely hard. Her arms were sore and shaking, but she didn't let the others know. She didn't want to seem weak, and continued to trudge through the tunnel.

"Faryl," Nimblesquirrel began, concern woven through his words.

"I'm fine," Faryl gasped out, not looking back to see the worried look on the Galka's face.

Silian shook her head, "If you need to rest, just say so. We've been traveling non-stop for hours. You i must /i be getting tired by now!"

Faryl hissed a little bit in her words, "I'm fine!" she was growing extremely frustrated on top of her fatigue.

The Galka grabbed her shoulder, stopping her easily, "We are resting here," he said, voice stern, leaving no room for questions. His friend would wear herself out if he hadn't stopped her.

Faryl forced the glowing sword into the ground, sitting down against the wall, letting a stored breath out, "Fine."

Leech sat close next to her, Silian on her other side, and Nimblesquirrel across the tunnel form them, "The tunnel is becoming narrower. I fear that soon I will no longer fit through it," Nimblesquirrel said, looking over the arch of the tunnel.

Faryl closed her eyes, saying nothing. Silian, however, had much to say, "What!? But we need you! We need your power! We need your strength! You can't stop!!!"

Nimblesquirrel sighed, "It is not that I want to leave Faryl behind, but I may have no choice. If I cannot fit, I cannot continue on."

Faryl knew he was right. And she, too, had noticed the tunnel getting narrower, and knew his journey would be cut short. "We have yet to see any enemies. We have not needed his ability yet, so let us hope that after he turns back, we will continue not to need it.

"You know as well as I that this game throws monsters at you when you least expect it. Is it really safe to say that?" Leech growled, glaring at the Galka with hatred of abandoning Faryl.

"I need to sign out," Silian blurted out, "I'm getting yelled at for spending too much time on here. Don't leave without me!!" Silian saved, and logged out

"We cannot continue anyway, so I too will log off and get some sleep. I suggest you do the same, Leech," Nimblesquirrel said, beginning his save. Leech followed, and both disappeared, leaving Faryl alone in the blue light of the sword.

"Why was I chosen to do this…?" Faryl sighed, pulling her legs to her chest, "I'm sick of this. I want to go home… I'd be happy to even go back to school. I wonder what I'm doing back in the real world. I can't be moving… I'm moving here, in Vana'diel."

A loud thunder echoed down the tunnel. Faryl heard rocks crashing to the ground as the sound approached her, "What that hell…?"

The black Quadav was back, trudging down the tunnel the way they had come from, "Ah shit! Nimblesquirrel! Leech! Silian!? Help!" Faryl tried to force the sword from the ground, but in her rage, she had shoved it in nearly half way down the blade. It would take the strength of a Galka to get it out. "I'm in trouble now… This is it!" The Quadav swated her against the wall, "AH SHIT!" Faryl fell into a heap on the ground, trembling, looking up at the huge Quadav.

Faryl's head was bleeding, "Sh-shit… this sucks… what can I… blood?" Faryl rubbed her fingers together, the blood dripping on to the cave floor, "Blood saved me last time, and maybe it can do the same this time…"

Faryl lept up, "Come and get me, asshole!" Faryl lept around the Quadav, touching her hand to her head, drenching it in blood, "This is it!" She grabbed the sword with her hands, slicing the palms of them open, blood running down the glowing blade, "I'm killing you this time!" she slid to a stop on the opposite side of the sword than the Quadav. The sword continued to glow at a constant light, but never changing, "Oh…. Oh hell… it didn't work!" Faryl gripped the handle of the sword, wincing has the leather dug into her bloodied hands. With all of her might, she wretched the sword fm the ground, swinging it at the Quadav, "Die!"

Nimblesquirrel logged back on only to see Faryl wielding the sword against the Quadav. She was dressed in full Red Mage attire and glowing with built up magic, "What in the name of Vana'diel…" he muttered, watching in awe at the matured Mithra.

Faryl lept at the Quadav, bringing her sword down at it. The Quadav raised its huge blade, fending Faryl's blow off. She had barly touched the ground when she jumped again. The Quadav swung its sword at her, but she landed on the flat of it, leaping off it like a step, and at the Quadav's head, slicing it clean of, blood drenching the tunnel, Nimblesquirrel, Faryl, and the glowing blade.

"Ah hell! We're going to drown in blood!" Nimblesquirrel screamed, shielding his face with his huge forearms.

Faryl landed as the beheaded Quadav corpse crashed to the floor, sword crashing against the wall. Faryl's blade was glowing blue, the blood dripping into a pool on the ground. Faryl looked over to see a blood-drenched Nimblesquirrel, peeking out from under the shield of his arms, "N-Nimblesquirrel…?" Her eyes became horrified as Nimblesquirrel looked up at her with fear-filled eyes.

"A-Are you afraid of me…?" Faryl pulled a glove from her hand to reveal a blood-free, clawed hand. She wiped the blood away form her eyes, "You are…" she whispered, casting her eyes down.

Nimblesquirrel burshed the blood from his arms, "Faryl, you have matured… You can wield your blade. You no longer need me." He quickly saved and logged off. Faryl stared at where he had stood, tears welling into her eyes.

"I need you… Please, Nimblesquirrel, come back…" she bagan to sob, sinking down to the ground.

oooooooooooooooooo

Silian and Leech signed on, looking around at the blood and massacred Quadav body in the tunnel, "You did this, Faryl?" Silian asked, looking the corpse over.

Faryl nodded, "Let's go. I think we still have a long way to go." She rested the now-cleaned sword on her shoulder and started down the tunnel.

"H-Hey! What about Nimblesquirrel! We can't just leave without him!" Silian said, hanging back.

Faryl didn't answer. She simply continued on, tipping her hat down over her eyes slightly more.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

GI Yay! I like this story. I wish more people would read it… 


	6. Real World

Yay! Someone is rading it! WEWT!

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Silian looked up at Faryl, frowning, "I didn't know you had artifact armor. You're only level 14. And why did we leave without Nimblesquirrel?"

Faryl kept walking, growing irritated with the taru's endless banter. Leech, obviously, was as well. "Does anything make sense down here?" he said, voice hard, "Look at her title; her sword. Ours is not to reason why, ours is but to do and die."

Silian looked up to him, "What?"

"We need to trust her. She is always on, and always knows what goes on here. We don't, so why should we question her? I'm sure she has her reasons why we left without Nimblequirrel."

Faryl cut in, "He is afraid of me." Her words were simple and soft-spoken.

Silian raised her eyebrows, "Afraid? Like how?"

Faryl wasn't exactly sure how to answer. She juggled some options around in her head for a moment before speaking. "He saw me kill the Quadav. He would have wanted us to leave. Don't worry. We'll be fine."

Silian opened her mouth to speak, but Leech glared down and she stopped before getting a word out.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Nimblesquirrel logged in and looked around the blood-caked tunnel, "They left," he sighed. "What am I going to do?" He shook his head and started back down the tunnel to the hole in the ceiling that lead to Faryl's mog house. It would have been a waste of his time to chase the mithra.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Beeping was heard from behind a white door. Nurses and doctors hurried past this single door, looking at clip boards and speaking with one another. One doctor opened the door, stepping in to the dark room where monitors and an IV were hooked up to a teenage girl. The heart monitor beeped rhythmically.

The doctor examined the past records of the heart monitor. At one point, roughly eight or nine hours ago it had become erratic. He noted this instance, but looked at it gradually slowed back to normal page. Taking a few more notes, he looked down at the girl, shaking his head.

"She is too young."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

The TV buzzed. A woman sat crying in front of it until another story began, and the reporter cleared his throat. She looked up to hear the story:

"Today, seventeen more teenagers were sent to their local hospitals as they sat in front of their computer screen playing the game Final Fantasy XI. Their computer screens all flickered the same phrase: Kill the Savior.

"It seems that besides the fact that they were all playing the same game at the time they entered their coma, they are not only unrelated to each other, but also unrelated to the girl who had fallen in to a coma in our local area.

"Doctors and police are still working to investigate these strange cases, but are coming up empty-handed. They have also confronted the manufacturer of the game. They said they knew nothing about it, but would send a special team on to the game to investigate from behind enemy lines. Their investigations, as of now, are also inconclusive."

The woman shook with continued sobs as the reporter continued on to another story.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

As a newcast ended, a group of teenagers pulled their eyes back to their screens.

"We will have to watch out. Undoubtedly, those game police are undercover and traveling as your average party."

"Have we found him yet? The savior? If not, we'll have to continue. Once we hack in to the system, we will become unstoppable."

Another shook his head, "No, but a new firewall is up. I'm getting a message saying the Savior Sword firewall is blocking my entrance. It's impossible to hack, considering it's protected by firewalls and the code is behind closed and locked doors, to say the least."

The first spoke again, "Well, find the keys to those doors. We need to hurry this up, before they track us down."

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

After days of walking, they finally came to a stone door that filled the whole end of the tunnel. Leech was crouched, "Faryl, I have a small problem," he croaked, "I can barely fit here. I have to turn back."

Faryl turned back to look at his hunched figure, "That's alright. That you for your help." Leech turned, and continued back up the tunnel.

Silian looked up at her, "Guess it's just us," she said, looking back to the door.

Faryl nodded, placing her hands on the door, "This is it," she said, closing her eyes.

Silian looked back up at her, "How can you tell?"

Faryl shook her head slowly, "I can feel it. Please… Go back. I need ot do this alone. I would never forgive myself if you got hurt."

Silian giggled, "I can log out, remember? If I'm in any trouble, I'll log out, ok?"

Hesitantly, Faryl agreed, "Well, alright…" She leaned in to the door and it easily opened revealing a large, dark room. They stepped in and the door returned to their closed state. "I can't see anything," she said, straining her eyes to see through the darkness.

Silian pulled a staff from her back and hit it against the floor. She started a large fire with magic that lit the whole room.

Faryl's eyes widened at the contents. Stone gargoyles were positioned around the circular room. Each was different, but all looked angry.

"Silian, you really should go, before you get hurt."

Silian shook her head, "No, I'm staying with you."

Faryl stopped a doorway across the room from them. They proceeded forward, but as soon as they reached the center of the room, 2 gargoyles shifted their positions and moved to the floor from their posts.

"HOLY SHIT!" Faryl screamed, backing away from the one approaching her. She ran in to Silian, who was also backing away.

"We have to fight them!" Silian said, drawing her staff.

"Right!" Faryl confirmed, pulling the sword from her back.

oooooooooooooooooooo

GI: Since I don't feel like doing a battle scene right now, you'll hafta wait for my next update. :P


End file.
